Tricks and Treats by Moonlight
by moonjat54
Summary: A costume party at Josef's brings out the tricks and the treats.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I love it so much I keep writing.**

**This is a standalone story that came about when a friend and I began speculating what our favorite Moonlight characters would wear to a Halloween party. So thank you D, you made this such fun to imagine. It is not connected to any of my Moonlight worlds, just something that might have happened in season two.**

Tricks and Treats by Moonlight

Halloween 2008

Fall came around and Josef decided to throw a costume-mandatory Halloween party. Beth was excited to see Mick jump into the spirit of the party and express some real enthusiasm in picking out a costume. Just after nightfall they arrived at Josef's house in the hills. The door swung open to reveal their host fully vamped out. Dressed in a black tux and snowy white shirt, a high collared black cape flowed from Josef's shoulders.

"Good evening……." He greeted them in his best Bela Lugosi imitation.

"Being a little obvious, aren't we?" Mick asked with raised eyebrows.

"This is the one night I can embrace my true nature. Why not enjoy it? Just call me "Count" tonight," he said smugly. He looked his friend over critically.

Mick had decided to come dressed as a pirate; his full sleeved shirt with black vest over it was open almost to his waist, showing off his abs. Dark jeans were tucked into knee high buccaneer boots and a cutlass hung from his belt. He had a day's growth of stubble covering his cheeks and a gold hoop hung from one ear. A colorful bandana covered his head trying to confine his dark curls.

"Well, well….yo ho Captn' Mick," Josef grinned. "Don't you look dangerous?" He turned to Mick's companion and for a moment his eyes flashed back to brown in surprise.

Beth was clad in a form fitting black cat woman suit. She was balanced on black boots with three inch heels and her blue eyes glowed mischievously from behind a mask with pointed ears. Her ruby lips smiled as she placed one claw-enhanced glove on Josef's arm.

"Thank you for the invitation Count," she purred as she sashayed past him. Her tail twitched as she went by and Josef noticed the black whip that wound over her shoulder and around her waist.

"Well let's get some catnip in her and see what happens," Josef murmured to Mick as he closed the door.

"Down Drac, that's my kitty," Mick growled.

"You salty dog you," Josef said, impressed with his friend's response. "Go have fun. Get your lady a glass of cream. Spiked of course."

Mick grinned at his friend and followed Beth's disappearing form into the party. When he caught her, a waitress had all ready given her a glass of champagne. Beth took a sip, gazing around the room admiring all the different costumes. She focused on a familiar masked figure on one of the sofas.

"Is that Guillermo?" she asked pointing to the stocky man dressed in the fancy clothes of a Spanish gentleman from long ago. He had a blonde Tinkerbelle on one side and a brunette Little Red Riding Hood on the other. Both women were hanging on his every word.

"He has always dreamed of being Don Juan," Mick grinned. He caught the morgue attendant's eye and winked. Guillermo nodded, looked at Beth and then back at Mick, giving him a thumbs up. Beth giggled and took another sip of her drink. Mick claimed a glass for himself from a passing waitress.

"Well it looks like he's living the dream," Beth commented. "Are the ladies vampires?"

"They are," Mick confirmed.

"Am I the only human here?" Beth asked scanning the crowd curiously.

"I hear other heartbeats," Mick replied. "It's a mixed crowd. I guess it's fangs in tonight. Except for the Count of course," he added with a chuckle as he watched Josef work the crowd. The older vamp was having the time of his life playing Dracula.

Beth smiled and continued to try and identify any familiar faces. Not everyone was wearing a mask. Mick guided her deeper into the room when she stopped dead suddenly as she spotted a familiar figure standing alone in a corner.

"That's……."

"Logan."

"Is he supposed to be…...?"

"Lando Calrissian," Mick finished for her. He couldn't help grinning; the young tech genius had found a perfect replica of the costume from "The Empire Strikes Back". He had done everything but darken his skin to look like Billy Dee Williams.

Beth chuckled, remembering how Mick had told her of Logan's desire to have a code name when rescuing Emma Monaghan.

"He is adorable," she commented.

"Yea, well don't tell him that. I think he is going for exciting and heroic," Mick warned.

Logan caught sight of them and hurried over.

Mick, Beth….. wow Beth you look fantastic," he gushed.

"You look pretty good yourself Lando," she answered.

"Nice to see you out of the basement Logan," Mick told him.

"I can't believe Mr. Kostan invited me," Logan said looking around the room with big eyes.

"You were a big help with Emma," Mick said softly. "But you need to mingle man. Don't hide in a corner. I think I saw Ryder England in the other room. Just look for Alice Cooper."

"Really? Thanks Mick," Logan said excitedly and hurried off.

"Alice Cooper?" Beth questioned, thinking of the quiet computer guy she had met last fall.

"Halloween does bring out the "strange" in a lot of us," Mick acknowledged with a glint in his eyes.

"Like hidden desires to sail the seven seas?" Beth teased.

"Like wanting to make out with sexy kitty cats," Mick said in a low voice as he bent to kiss her. Wrapping one arm around her he guided her to the corner that Logan had abandoned. Beth leaned back against the wall and smiled up at him. Mick took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Beth grabbed his vest, hanging on tightly.

"Meow….you have such good ideas," she said huskily.

Mick smiled and then stiffened as he picked up a familiar human scent approaching. He turned slightly to see Zorro standing close, watching them.

"Well hello ADA Talbot," Mick said coolly. Beth blinked in surprise and looked at the masked man intently.

"Ben? You never said you were coming to the party," she said, her tone puzzled.

"I wasn't sure I was coming," Ben said stiffly. His gaze swept over Mick critically and then warmed as he looked at Beth. "Quite the costume Beth. Do you have a secret life I'm not aware of?" he enquired.

Beth froze for a moment, wondering if there was something hidden in his remark. She threw Mick a concerned glance.

"Mild mannered civilian investigator by day, but at night her wilder nature comes out," Mick said lightly, one arm going possessively around Beth's waist.

"I see I have to keep an eye on my staff, they are full of surprises," Ben said his attention back on Mick.

Beth looked between the two in concern. She hoped this would stick to verbal sparring. It had been a summer of strange questions from Ben, oblique hints about Mick. She wished she knew why Ben seemed to dislike Mick.

"You look quite dashing Ben. It seems you have a secret life of your own," Beth said sweetly.

"Righting wrongs…..that is the ADA's job," Ben answered quickly. "And making sure the bad guys are put away for a long time." He looked at Mick pointedly.

"I sleep safer with you on the job," Mick informed him.

Before Ben could respond, Josef appeared beside them. He could read the tenseness in the men's postures from across the room.

"ADA Talbot… so good of you to come," Josef said extending his hand. "Josef Kostan."

Ben shook his hand and looked his host over closely. One of the reasons he came tonight was to get a closer look at his host. The list of names he had received in the spring still had him puzzled and he was no closer to solving that mystery. He wanted to meet Josef Kostan, billionaire and see if anything was off. He had to hand it to the man; he threw a great party and certainly had a flare for drama and costumes.

"Good to meet you sir. I appreciate the invitation," Ben told Josef. Something about the man was very familiar.

"I like having contacts in the DA's office. Have you seen the deputy mayor tonight? I believe she is channeling her inner Cleopatra," Josef said smoothly steering him away from Mick and Beth.

"I'm going to kiss that vampire later," Beth sighed. She looked up at Mick as he watched Josef and Talbot walk away. She reached up and turned his face to her. Beth moistened her lips with her tongue. "First I would like a kiss from my favorite pirate," she hinted.

A smile broke over Mick's face and he leaned down to her.

"Your wish is my command," he growled softly. He kissed her teasingly and then raised his head. "Now let's dance," he suggested.

End chapter.

**Did you like this little visit to Halloween, Moonlight style? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I still like playing in their world.**

**Here is the second treat in this story. I hope you liked it.**

Chapter 2

Later on, Mick left Beth talking to Ryder and Logan while he sought out Josef.

"And just why would you invite Talbot tonight?" he demanded. "I've told you he doesn't like me and acts very suspicious of everything I do. Can you be sure everyone will behave tonight?"

"There are no nervous fledglings here tonight. Everyone is aware that it is a mixed party," Josef said calmly. He glanced around to be sure no one was listening. He placed a hand on Mick's shoulder as he stepped closer. "I invited the man to get a closer look at him. I wanted a chance to observe."

Josef and Mick looked over to where Talbot was talking to Anthony and Cleopatra on the other side of the room. He held an almost full glass of champagne.

"It seems our considerate public servant doesn't let himself relax much off duty. He's had that same glass of wine for the last fifteen minutes. Damned waste of expensive champagne," Josef muttered.

"I don't trust him," Mick grumbled.

"And you aren't the least bit biased are you?" Josef jabbed at him. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, your kitty isn't about to stray."

"I'm not worried about Beth," Mick snorted. "I just don't like letting Talbot get too close to us."

"Okay pal, I'll keep an eye on him," Josef chuckled. "Now where did you leave your little human? I'm surprised you let her out of your sight."

"She's talking to Logan and Ryder," Mick said nodding towards the other room.

"Oh for heaven's sake man, go rescue the poor girl," Josef said in mock horror. "And enjoy my party."

"Yes Josef," Mick laughed and went in search of Beth. He found her talking to Guillermo and Tinkerbelle. It appeared that Don Juan had scored points with one vampire lady tonight.

As he approached Beth, Mick caught a disturbingly familiar scent. Closing his eyes and inhaling, his stomach clenched in concern. Coraline? He opened his eyes and searched the room as he came to a stop beside Beth. He put a protective arm around her shoulder. A masked gypsy woman watching from the edge of the room snagged his gaze.

"Beth," he murmured softly. "Don't get upset but Coraline is here."

Beth tensed and looked around the room hurriedly and then up at Mick.

"Where?" she asked under her breath.

"The gypsy over by the bar," Mick said leaning in to speak close to her ear. He nodded to Guillermo and his lady and then directed Beth further away from the dark haired woman whose eyes stayed glued on them.

"She won't do anything in front of people will she?" Beth asked anxiously. "You aren't worried are you?"

"No, she's not stupid, she won't make a scene. But I don't like that she is back in LA," Mick muttered. He looked at her seriously. "Beth, please go find Josef and stay with him until I'm finished with Coraline. I'll come get you."

"I'm not afraid of her," Beth insisted hotly.

"I know that," Mick smiled. "But Josef does not allow stakings at his mixed parties. Let me handle Coraline."

"Okay," Beth agreed with a grimace. She knew he was right this time and she had every intention of informing Josef he had a party crasher.

Mick watched her safely leave the room and when he looked back, the gypsy woman was at his side, her lips curved in a too familiar smile.

"I always thought you would make a wonderful pirate," Coraline cooed. She took hold of one arm as she stepped closer.

"What are you doing here Coraline?" Mick asked tiredly.

"I came back. For you as always."

"We are finished Coraline," he stated firmly.

"I brought you the cure Mick. I sacrificed myself to Lance to save you. Doesn't that count?" Coraline insisted as she grabbed his other arm. She looked desperate. "I love you Mick."

Mick stared into the dark eyes that used to stir his blood. Her scent used to make him lose control of his senses. Now there was no pull against his will, no allure. He could look at his ex-wife and feel nothing but pity. He shook his head at her.

"I don't love you. It wasn't meant to be, let it go," he said gently and disengaged her hands. He glanced around quickly to see if they were gathering unwanted attention. He took her arm and led her from the room and down the hall, away from the crowd.

"How can you say that? After what I did?" Coraline whimpered.

Mick released her arm.

"I love Beth. Yes, you gave me the cure and you did stop Lance but you also lied to me and took my life. We're even Coraline, let's be done with each other. Our relationship was tainted from the beginning," he said coldly.

"You don't mean that," Coraline protested, reaching for his face. Mick flinched back, eluding her hands. She growled in frustration, her eyes flashing to silver.

"Coraline, you will behave in my house," Josef ordered sharply from behind them. Beth was a couple of steps behind him, fingering the handle of the whip wrapped around her.

"Josef, you are always interfering," Coraline sneered at him but let her appearance return to normal.

"And you are always ignoring the truth. You were not invited my dear," Josef growled back.

Coraline smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry Josef. I thought it would not be a problem since my husband was invited."

EX…. Husband," Mick said through gritted teeth.

"But Mick, I'm not dead, I'm still here," Coraline reminded him.

"That's getting old Coraline," Beth spoke up. "Mick has told you it is over; do you need another stake in you to get the message?"

"Well doesn't our little Beth sound brave hiding behind two vampires?" Coraline said dismissively.

"I'm not afraid of you," Beth declared.

"You are a fool."

"Enough Coraline," Mick snapped. "She's right, we are done." He turned away from her and went to Beth. With an arm around her, they left the hallway.

"Leave them alone," Josef commanded when Coraline took a step to pursue them. She paused and looked at him levelly.

"I don't follow your orders Josef."

"You are in my house Coraline and you had better follow my orders," Josef said in a low voice. His arm shot out, blocking her passage. "It's over, you have lost him. Stop being stupid."

"He's my ……"

"I'd say staking you and trying to burn you qualifies as a divorce," Josef said harshly. "If you continue to pursue this, I promise you that you will have to answer to me. You will not win Coraline."

For a moment Coraline considered fighting him and then recognized the foolishness of that. She should leave and wait. If anything, she was good at biding her time.

"It won't last, he'll never turn her," she said smugly.

"That's between them. You stay away," Josef warned.

Coraline nodded and he dropped his arm.

"Don't cross me," Josef added as she brushed past him. He watched her leave the house and then went in search of Beth and Mick. He found them out by the pool, staring out at the city lights. Mick stood behind Beth, holding her close.

"Do I throw the greatest parties or what?" he announced cheerfully.

"Not funny Josef," Mick said sourly.

"Hey, I didn't invite her. I think it went well, you told it to her straight. She left." He shrugged.

"If she listens," Beth grumbled.

"She hurts you and she knows Mick will never forgive her," Josef pointed out. "She's gone for now so enjoy the rest of the party. It's only Halloween once a year." He flashed back into his vampire visage.

Mick hugged Beth tighter and kissed the top of her head. Beth turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"You were very feisty back there. I see I have to watch out for your claws," he told her.

"Don't you forget it," Beth smiled up at him as she trailed one clawed hand up his chest.

"Well I see you two have your treats," Josef said with a dramatic sigh. "Dracula will have to go find his own fun. Good evening my children." With a flourish of cape, he headed back inside.

Mick caught her hand in his and leaned down to her.

"All right my little kitty cat, let's do as the Count suggested and enjoy our treats. The tricks are over," he said with a low growl and then kissed her deeply.

End Story

**I hope you enjoyed my little flight of fancy. I love Halloween. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
